The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Zoysia sp., which is a member of the Graminae family.
The new variety, Z-89, also referred to herein as Z99-89, is the result of five generations of crossing, beginning with a cross of Z. japonica×Z. matrella, and the reciprocal cross; Z. tenuifolia was introduced in the third generation of crosses. The pedigree is shown in FIG. 1. The first cross was field-pollinated. All succeeding generations of crosses were hand-pollinated under greenhouse conditions, and seed was germinated under greenhouse conditions. Seedlings were individually cultured in a greenhouse before being transplanted to the field for evaluation and selection.
Periodic drought conditions in Hawaii have increased the need for improved warm season turfgrass varieties. Zoysiagrasses are well adapted for use under such conditions because of their low water use rates and high heat tolerance.